


A Thing For Blondes And Handcuffs

by i_remain_lost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirty Kara Danvers, One Shot, alternate universe - cop, for a cop Kara sure is a smooth criminal, it's super gay, too-gay-to-function Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_remain_lost/pseuds/i_remain_lost
Summary: After a long day of work, Lena heads home, exhausted from working herself to the bone. Unable to have her coachman her take her home, she drives herself and gets pulled over by a surprisingly attractive cop for reasons she didn't expect by any means.





	A Thing For Blondes And Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the idea to write this, so fingers crossed it's decent enough for all of you amazing readers. Rated T because of Lena's _super gay_ thoughts.
> 
> -L

Other than security purposes, there was a reason why Lena Luthor had a driver take her home every night after finishing up her work. Once she finally coaxed herself out of the office quite a bit after hours, it was only natural that she felt tired after a long day of gritting her teeth through board meetings with snotty and uptight businessmen that couldn't manage to wrap their tiny brains around the fact that a woman could actually be a suitable CEO of a multi-million dollar company. It was about 2 o' clock in the morning when she received a call from her driver, David, on her personal phone telling her that he would not be able to take her home because of a family emergency.

 _"I'm so sorry, Ms. Luthor,"_ David's apologetic voice sounded over the speaker on the receiver.

"It's alright, David. Just tell your wife I hope your son gets better soon."

 _"I will, thank you. Would you like me to contact Bill and have him take you home?"_ He offered quickly.

Lena was using her free hand to push her desk chair in and throw her purse over her shoulder when she stilled at David's words, mulling over the thought. Bill, her backup driver for occasions like this, lived at least an hour away from the L-Corp building and also had a wife and children of his own. It would be rude to wake him up at 2 am and come all the way out just to drive her a few blocks. Noticing the prolonged silence between her and the man's conversation, she countered quickly with a response. "No, no, it's okay. I'll just—" The brunette's gaze flickered over to a metal key and fob shining in the corner of her eye, sat underneath her computer, gathering dust. "—I'll just drive myself home."

She said her farewells to David and hung up the phone, sliding the device into her purse and picking the small keys up from the desk's slightly dusty surface. Lena had a car stored down in the very bottom of L-Corp's parking garage that she never really had to use. Until now. There was no other way to get back home unless she drove there herself (Besides an Uber, but she didn't trust strangers driving her someplace to another), so the tired CEO blicked and huffed determinedly before swinging the door of her spacious office open and walking away to the elevator, hearing the sound of the door latching shut amidst the click of her heels on the stone. Once the elevator door closed, Lena pressed the button for the ground floor and patiently waited as the lift carried her down. After a few seconds, the Luthor stepped out of the elevator and out of the lobby to the sidewalk. She could see her own breath because of the colder temperatures and immediately wished she had put a coat on, but pressed onward to the parking garage with folded arms.

As soon as Lena made it into the carport's first level she turned to the left and pushed the unlock button on the key fob, looking up as the headlights of her dark silver Audi A7 flashed twice. The CEO walked around to the driver's side and pulled on the handle, sliding into the barely-used car and setting her purse down on the seat next to her. She turned the key to start the car and brought the gear out of park. Lena quickly thanked herself that she remembered how to drive after so long, but it was like riding a bike; you never truly forget. She rolled out of the multi-level car park and checked that no one was coming on either side. It was past 2 am, so of course no other cars were on the road in that section of National City. Lena turned right onto the street and started on her way for her apartment building, resisting the urge to let her heavy eyes close.

After a few minutes of driving along empty streets, Lena waited for the red light to turn green before going. Even if no one could see her, it helped assure her that she was at least obeying the rules of the road. As soon as she made it across the intersection Lena heard sirens behind her along with red and blue lights flashing in her mirrors. The tired Luthor sighed frustratedly and peered up at her rearview mirror to confirm what she already knew; a cop car following behind her, the siren and light indicating her to pull over. Lena clenched her teeth angrily as she stopped driving inside the straight lines and spun her steering wheel to the right as she quickly pulled up to the curb.

Millions of scenarios went through her mind as the cop car kept following her to the side of the road, stopping a few feet behind her. It was probably an ignorant man who recognized her, trying to irritate her for her last name or everything that happened with Lex. Perhaps it was just a regular guy pulling her over for something she did wrong, but Lena knew she waited for the green light and wasn't speeding at all. Nevertheless, the brunette rolled down her window and heard the sirens stop and a door behind her shut.

To Lena's surprise, when the cop finally came close enough that she could see into her window, the Luthor noticed that it wasn't a man, but a _very_ attractive woman. She had blonde hair and black glasses that framed her rounded features perfectly, and the form-fitting uniform the woman wore showed off her tanned forearms and hugged her waist where her gun, taser, walkie-talkie, and other items rested. Lena was always a sucker for pretty women, but if this one pulled her over for fun then it would be hard to resist punching her in the face for unlawful treatment. _But those arms..._

"Good afternoon, Miss." The woman started, huffing at her own words. "Or night, I should say."

Lena fought down her blush at the blonde's smooth voice as she greeted her. "Officer,"

"It certainly is late," She pointed out the obvious, glancing at the clock in the car from where she stood outside her door.

"I can tell." The CEO replied, making it sound more annoyed than she wanted. "Look, I wasn't speeding, and I didn't run any red lights, and the last time I checked, driving after midnight wasn't illegal." She might have been a little more curt than normal, but she just wanted to go home and kick off her shoes and sleep till noon.

The blonde cop smiled and nodded in an understanding way. "I didn't pull you over from speeding or anything, I pulled you over because you were driving quite a bit _under_ the speed limit."

"Oh..." Lena didn't even realize that she was going slower than normal.

"Yeah. As I said, it's late and I can understand that working a long time can make you really tired, so I just thought I'd check on you and make sure you were alright." The woman leaned down a little further so Lena didn't have to strain her neck to look up at her. "Lots of inebriated or fatigued drivers can get into accidents because they steer themselves into other cars, or off the road." 

Lena thought that the cop's explanation for pulling her over was actually quite sweet. No one had ever said that they were worried about her. Hell, people hate her because of her family and has been the victim of over a dozen assassination attempts. Because of this, even if the police had saved her from actually being assassinated, she'd been around the police a lot, and none of them were nice to her. "Ummm... Thank you." She blushed.

"It's no problem," The woman's smile got wider, making the brunette blush harder.

"I don't usually drive at this time of night. My driver was going to take me home, but his son was sick." She admitted, afraid that possibly the woman would think her a snob for having someone drive her home all of the time.

Again, she nodded. "I think it's cool being out here after midnight. Nobody's on the road, the stars are amazing, and it's peaceful." She counted the reasons on her long fingers, which made Lena think about what they would feel like—

The slightly flustered CEO cleared her throat and adjusted herself in her seat. "Yes, it is peaceful." Before she could stop it, she was covering her trap as she yawned quietly, struggling a little more to keep her eyes open. Lena looked at the dash of her car and read the time: 3:02 am. She had been awake and working for almost 15 hours, and it was clearly taking a toll on her. "Sorry,"

"Are you alright to drive?"

"I think so," She lied. She didn't want to inconvenience anyone, but she was absolutely tired out her mind it was getting a little hard to focus on objects at the moment and was pushing down another yawn.

The attractive policewoman nodded for the third time, much slower than the last time, as if thinking about something with a slightly suspicious look on her face. "I see..." After a moment she stepped back from the door and made a 'come here' motion with her hand. "Can you please step out of the car for me?"

Sighing quietly from her drowsy state, Lena pulled back the door handle and pushed it open, stepping out one leg at a time and lifting her tired body up onto aching feet, shutting the door softly behind her. The CEO turned and faced the cop, trying not to look the woman up and down, not hiding her confusion very well.

"Hold one of your arms out, please." The cop held her's up straight in front of her to show her.

"I'm not drunk," Lena stated, but put her right arm out anyway, wondering what the blonde was doing.

The policewoman just smiled at her eye roll and stepped closer to her and grabbed one of her hands and moved to Lena's side. "I'm going to push your arm down and you're going to resist, okay?" At the CEO's nod, the blonde lightly pushed down on the Luthor's wrist and watched it fall weakly to her side. The cop just sighed knowingly while Lena's eyes followed her arm, surprised how little effort it took to push it down. "Are you having trouble focusing on close objects right now?"

Lena bit the inside of her lip, knowing what the cop was doing now. "A little."

"Can you read my name badge from here?"

Looking at the right side of the blonde's chest at the small gold plate, Lena squinted and blinked a little, able to focus just enough to make out the letters engraved there. "D—Danvers." She briefly thought that the name sounded good on her tongue, thinking about how good her first name would sound too.

Once again, the woman—Officer Danvers—slowly nodded, noticing how long it took to read her badge. Of course, anyone could blame it on the light, but both women knew that the red and blue lights of her cop car illuminated them just fine. "Well, it's not hard to see what's going on here..."

The brunette tensed. Great, she was going to accuse her of being intoxicated or high, the news filled with Lena Luthor being patted down by a cop at 3 in the morning. She thought this cop was different, but apparently not. She'd just have to remember that pretty face or not, cops didn't do well with Luthors. What Officer Danvers said next, though, forced her to do a double-take.

"You're absolutely exhausted, judging by the shaking of your hands, your probably dehydrated or hungry. Is that right, Miss...?"

"Oh, Lena, Lena Luthor." She swallowed, unaware that she was shaking, too focused on hiding her tiredness from the blonde. The CEO didn't want to sound too boastful, but it was a little odd that the cop didn't immediately know who she was.

"Well, Miss Luthor, it's clear that it is not safe for you to be driving home tonight." She spoke, fixing her glasses before putting her hands on her hips, a sympathetic look in her eyes as the shorter girl's cheeks turned crimson. "There's no shame in it if that's what you're thinking."

In truth, Lena was blushing not because her lie was caught, but because the way the woman said her last name sounded almost...flirty to her. If she knew her in any other situation, Lena probably _would_ be flirting with her. After all, she did kind of have a thing for handcuffs and blondes. The faded speaking brought her out of her inappropriate thoughts when she realized that the policewoman woman was speaking, her raised eyebrows indicating that she had asked her a question.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you'd feel comfortable with me taking you home?"

Lena's eyes immediately went wide. "Oh, no. I don't want to inconvenience you, ma'am." It was only after she said that when she realized that in her state if the woman left then she'd have no way of getting home.

"It's no problem at all. I'm off duty right now and tomorrow is my day off." The blonde explained with a smile and wave of her calloused hand.

The CEO fought down another yawn as she asked another question. "Don't you have somebody waiting for you back home? A boyfriend or husband?" Lena mentally high-fived herself for hiding the disappointment in her voice with curiosity.

Now, it was Officer Danvers' turn to blush, laughing nervously as she brought a hand up to rub that back of her neck, unintentionally showing off a little more of her bicep. "Uh, no. I don't, umm—I don't...swing that way."

At that point, both women were flushed almost as bright as the lights flashing from the cop car behind them. "Your single?" Lena couldn't stop herself and instantly wanted the ground to swallow her whole then the beautiful officer smirked.

"Why are you asking?" Her voice dropped an octave, making Lena's stomach flutter under her suddenly intense gaze.

The brunette nervously huffed, avoiding eye contact by fiddling with her fingers. She didn't expect the woman to be so formal, but it certainly wasn't unwanted by any means.

Seeing her embarrassment, the blonde turned her smirk into a small smile, changing the subject for both their sakes. "Here, I'll take you home, just let me move my car really quick." The cop jogged over to the vehicle and jumped inside, turning off the lights and driving across the street out of the way of the traffic that would be present by morning. Once she parked and shut off the car, the woman came back across the street.

Lena got into the passenger side at the same time the cop sat in the driver's seat, studying the different set-up and quickly finding the gear, stepping on the gas and bringing the car into movement. "Thank you for doing this, Officer Danvers," She began after giving the woman her address.

"Please, call me Kara, Miss Luthor." The blonde politely smiled, keeping her eyes on the road.

 _Kara? Of course, even her name is perfect as well,_ Lena thought to herself. _Kara Danvers? That sounds like a superhero's secret identity._ Dying down the gay-as-hell things running laps in her brain, Lena managed to speak. "Well, if I'm calling you Kara..."

"Lena it is," Kara giggled quietly, making the CEO's blush travel up to the tips of her ears.

After that, it was surprisingly easy to make conversation with the pretty cop. Lena had learned that Kara was 26, had an older sister who was also in law enforcement, loved food more than most people, grew up in Midvale, and originally wanted to go into journalism before becoming a cop. The Luthor found it very relaxing to listen to the blonde's soft and excited voice as she described different funny events that had happened to her on the job, or the happy pitch when she talked about her goofy sister. In only a few minutes they were pulling up to Lena's fancy apartment complex, parking a little ways from the entrance. Both women exited the car, Kara giving Lena back the keys and accepting the millionth thank you of the night with another blindingly charming smile.

"Would you like me to walk you up to your residence, or will you be alright?"

"I think I can manage, but thank you very much..." The brunette did want the officer to walk her up at least to the front door but also wanted her to sleep. Suddenly, a thought popped up in her mind. "How will you get back home?"

The blonde shrugged. "I didn't really think about that until now." At Lena's wide eyes, she quickly continued. "It's hard to concentrate with a pretty woman in front of you."

It took everything within herself to not choke on her own tongue at the sentence that had just come out of Kara's mouth, her cheeks a little rosy not unlike the Luthor's. The knowledge that she was the reason this charming officer was flushed red gave Lena a little bit of extra confidence. "Speaking of pretty women," She cleared her throat, immediately out of her comfort zone in a weirdly good way. "If this isn't to forward, would you like to join me for coffee sometime? Tomorrow morning, perhaps?"

While she waited for the young Danvers' to answer, Lena's heart was beating nervously in her chest. What if she said no, getting the signals wrong entirely? About to feel like an idiot, the CEO just tensed in anticipation as Kara's mouth opened.

"I'm flattered, but..." _Oh, no, this is it._ "I was just about to ask a _ridiculously_ beautiful brunette out for dinner tomorrow night, and I don't know whether or not it's strange to go on two dates on the same day." Kara folded her arms in front of her, smirking as she watched the disappointment slowly fade from the Luthor's face, a shy smile growing across her lips.

"Oh," Lena swallowed, the cold air disappearing around her as the blush on her cheeks, neck, and chest, were practically burning her normally pale skin. "I don't think that's strange at all."

"Great." Kara ducked her tongue out of her mouth and licked her lips, probably not meaning to give Lena a stroke from the jaw-dropping action. "Is this the part where we exchange numbers so I can know where to meet you for coffee in about 6 hours?" The playful tone in the blonde's voice made a happy grin stretch across the brunette's angled features.

Lena told the officer her personal phone number, watching as she wrote it down on her small notepad, ripping out the piece of paper before putting the pad back in her breast pocket. "Thank you again for this, Kara." She spent her last drop of courage on asking the woman on a date, so her next words were a little shyer. "I'm sorry you have to walk home."

What she didn't expect was the young Danvers to start laughing pleasantly. She didn't understand why Kara thought that what she said was funny but nervously laughed along with her until she calmed down enough to explain. "Oh, Lena, I live here too!"

The way the CEO's green eyes widened was almost comical. "You do?" Kara nodded. "Why didn't you say anything during the drive here?"

"I was busy wondering how I was going to ask you out." She shrugged innocently, as if unconcerned that the sentence was sending lightning through Lena's spine. Her effortless flirting made butterflies sprout in her empty stomach, a little jealous of how smooth the woman was without trying to be.

Rolling her eyes, the young Luthor shook her head and yawned again, forcing Kara to take a few steps forward. "What floor are you on?"

"Eleventh floor, apartment number 86."

"That's crazy! I'm the tenth floor, apartment 76." She chuckled, walking up the steps of the complex together. "I guess I _will_ be escorting you tonight, after all."

Their ride up the elevator was surprisingly comfortable despite the silence. Once the lift dinged, indicating that they were on the eleventh floor, both women stepped out and walked side by side to Lena's apartment, stopping and looking at each other when they made it to her door. Clearing her throat again, the brunette smiled timidly at her future date. "I hope I can repay you at some point for saving me from the roads today."

"Don't worry, I think tomorrow will be payment enough." She winked. _She winked!!!!_

Lena stammered to get a word out, embarrassed by how easy it was to melt under the charming woman's gaze. "Y—Yes, I...I think so too."

"I should let you go, but I can come swing by to get you tomorrow, maybe at 10:00? Is that alright?"

Nodding with an eager smile, the Luthor made quick work of unlocking her door and slipping her keys back into her purse. She really didn't want to say goodbye, but the need for sleep was truly getting to her now. "I'll be seeing you, Officer Danvers."

Kara nodded and grinned, surprising the blushing Luthor by leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her crimson cheek. When she pulled away and started back down the hall, she turned around and saluted the too-gay-to-function woman with her pointer and middle fingers. "Don't make me pull you over again, Miss Luthor."

Completely gobsmacked at what just happened, Lena touched the spot on her face where Kara's lips just were, opening her door and walking inside. She kicked off her heels and didn't bother to change into more appropriate sleep clothing before flopping down on the bed, flushed hot like a schoolgirl. She never thought working so damn late and being pulled over could be so...amazing. The best part was that she had _two_ dates with an insanely gorgeous blonde and something good to dream about as she dozed off to a peaceful rest.

(Still blushing and smiling when she woke up)

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to prompt requests, so leave yours down below and I'll see if I can make your Supercorp prompt come alive! If people liked this work enough, I might add a second chapter, but nothing for certain. Cheers to many more one-shots to come, and also to my amazing readers for keeping me motivated to write about two of our favorite ladies!
> 
> With thanks,
> 
> -L


End file.
